The Mummy 3 Lost and Found
by chugirl2526
Summary: Four years after TMR, Jonathan discovers that his daughter, who he hasn’t seen in 13 years, has found out about a ritual that involves Anubis, Imhotep, the Diamond of Ahm Shere and one of the Carnahan family. But who is it? FINISHED. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

The Mummy 3- Lost and Found.

Summery: Four years after TMR, Jonathan discovers that his daughter, who he hasn't seen in 8 years, has found out about a ritual that involves Anubis, Imhotep, the Diamond of Ahm Shere and one of the Carnahan family. But who is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of its characters. Samantha is my own character. I would like to own Rick and Jonathan though. If any of my story sounds like any body else's or if I've nicked anybody's ideas, please tell me, don't sue me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one.  
Cairo. 1928.

It was a clear night in Cairo, midnight moon full and bright with the stars twinkling around it like brilliant cats eyes. The town was unusually quiet tonight; the bars were full but quiet, as though having a silent minute because someone they knew died. That was because someone did die; someone important. Sheba Bay was dead, shot while protecting her daughter from a raid from bandits.

The reason why she was so important was because she was the mother of Ardeth Bay, great leader of the Medial, who has saved the town on a number of times from the bandits, until that unfaithful day when he couldn't. She was chosen by the father of Ardeth 22 years ago to conceive his child because his wife could not conceive a child herself. She told her husband to go into Cairo When he was born, he was taken away back to the Med-ji camp, ready to be trained as a great leader, like his dad.

The pain was too great for Sheba of having her child taken away from her so quickly and so young, she vowed never to love and have children again. That is until she met a certain Englishman…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cairo.1929.1 year later…

Samantha, ten years old, was sitting on the roof of their house looking at the starlit sky, remembering her mother with fresh tears in her eyes from the past memories of the last year of being on her own. Luckily, before her father left her and her mother, he did teach Samantha how to play card games, like poker and how to pick pockets as a joke. But those lessons came in handy when it came to getting money for food. Going around the streets of Cairo, playing cards and picking pockets for money was a full day's work for her.

She knew it was wrong, but she needed to stay alive so that one day, she would see her father again. Samantha knew his name was Jonathan Carnahan. She also knew that he lives in London with his sister Evy, but she can't remember where about the Carnahan manor is. Or if he's married, or has he more kids?

Samantha decided to take a walk outside the town for a while to clear her head. She walked a few miles until the sound of horse hooves running against the sand could be heard. Spinning around quickly, she saw the leader of the bandits coming towards her, knowing she was on her own. She ran as quickly as she could, but she knew she could never outrun a horse with a half-crazed man swinging his sword around on it. Samantha ran and ran until she fell over and bashed her head on a big rock sticking out the sand. She turned her head quickly, to see the bandit coming closer to her, nearly on top of her. Unconsciousness was coming quickly to her, her vision swimming. Samantha had just enough time to see a man dressed in black with tattoos on his face, take down the leader off his horse and pierce his neck with the sword in his hand, before blackness claims her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, what do you think so far? Please read and review, but go easy on me since this is my first story. And if you got any ideas, please tell me cause I've got a bit of writers block at the moment. Thank you. From Chugirl2526.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mummy 3- Lost and Found.

MaraJade31- Thank you for the review. Your the first one. Samantha will be meeting Jonathan soon. (Chapter 3)

clayton2350- Thanks for your reviews, I'll keep that idea in mind. (Doesn't exist really)

Summery: Four years after TMR, Jonathan discovers that his daughter, who he hasn't seen in 12 years, has found out about a ritual that involves Anubis, Imhotep, the Diamond of Ahm Shere and one of the Carnahan family. But who is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of its characters. Samantha is my own character. I would like to own Rick and Jonathan though. If any of my story sounds like any body else's or if I've nicked anybody's ideas, please tell me, don't sue me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two.

When Samantha slowly opened her eyes, all she could see was a bright light, so she quickly closed her eyes to block it out. After a couple of minutes, she opened them again to find she was lying down on a cot in a big tent. Sitting up slowly, Samantha felt a great pain in the back of her head and gave out a low moan.

"You have taken a bad hit in your head when you fell over and hit the rock". Samantha looked over to the source of the voice and found that it belonged to a 32 year old man, wearing black robes that covered his entire body, a sword at his side. His face was covered with tattoos of Arabic words, his eyes were a stricking brown and his hair raven black.

"Excuse me, but who are you and where am I?" Shouted Samantha, shocked to see him staring at her with a smile. She looked down to see that she had been put in a skimpy nightie to sleep in. Instinct told her to pull up the blanket that covered her during the night over her chest, so she did.

"My name is Ardeth Bay and you are in my tent. What is your name and why was you out in the desert that late at night?"

"My name is Samantha Carnahan, or Sam to my friends and I was going for a walk to clear my head of my problems. Wait, did you say your last name was Bay?" At this question, Ardeth nodded. "My mothers' last name was Bay, before the accident."

"What do you mean, it was her last name? What happened to her?" Ardeth got up shocked at this bit of news.

"She was shot two years ago by bandits while protecting me from them. They are still toasting her for her brave deed after all those years. She was a great woman, so brave. Why wasn't you around those few days to help protect us? You usually are around". Samantha said, with tears in her eyes.

"I...had to help some other people in need. But if she's your mother and my mother, that must mean..."

"..That we are step- siblings, yes. But, who was you helping more than us?" Samantha asked with curiosity.

"An adventurer called O'Connell and a pair of siblings called Carnahan".

"Carnahan? Do you mean Evy and Jonathan Carnahan?"

"Yes, how do you know them?" Ardeth asked, shocked at this news.

"Jonathan's my father and Evy's my aunt. I haven't seen them for seven years. I hope they're alright".

"They are fine". "Do you know where they live?" "No, if I did, I would take you to them".

Seeing the relief in her eyes, Ardeth moved over to sit next to her and held her hand, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "You will stay with me until it is time for you to find your dad. I will help you learn to defend yourself in the meantime while you stay with us. When I have learnt where your father lives, I will help you get to him".

Samantha let this promise sink in, then threw her arms around his neck while softly whispering in his ear, "Thank you. I will learn well of your teachings of battle and defending, as long as you will tell me when it is time for us to find my father".

"Then it is a deal". Ardeth said, tears of joy for he will be getting to know his step-sister better while teaching her and showing her the ways of the Med-jai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years later...

Samantha woke up in a temple, lying down chained to a stone table. As she looked around, she saw high pillars holding up a high ceiling with torches hanging off them, lighting the temple up. She also notised that the table was on a high mound of earth with steps leading from the top to the bottom. Just a bit from the bottom of the steps, she saw five people been held by mummies, only she instantly knew five of those people. The first person was a male, with sandy-blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a gun belt around his waist and a bullet holder around his shoulder, he was been held by two mummies who had his arms around his back. Samantha did not know this man's name, but she knew she would meet him soon. Next to him was a woman with almond shaped, blue eyes and dark brown hair. She had tears coming down her face as she looked on at Samantha. Sam knew her at once, the woman was her aunty Evy and she was being held by just one mummy. In between the man and Evy was a young boy of about 14, he has sandy-blond hair and almond-shaped blue eyes. He was yelling at someone to stop whatever they were doing, he was being held by just one mummy as well. Just a bit away from Evy, was a man dressed in a black robe with Arabic words tattooed on his face, Ardeth. He was fighting hard with the two mummies that were holding him, rage getting the best of him. He was shouting Arabic words that Samantha knew were not to be used in polite conversation. The last person was someone that bought a shock to her system, a man who has aged a bit since she last saw him. He had sapphire blue eyes and snady-brown hair. He was the one who was fighting the mummies holding him the most out of pure rage and sadness, tears pouring down his face as he struggled against his captors, shouting at someone to let her go. He was Jonathan Carnahan, her father. She heard a noise of something being put down next to her. She turned her head to see the diamond of Ahm Shere next to her, the light of the torches reflecting off the surface of the diamond. Looking up a bit more she saw a man with bronzed skin, wearing nothing but a loincloth and a thin robe. He was holding a ancient scroll in one hand and a sharp dagger in the other, smiling evilly. He laid down the scroll, unravelled it and started reading from it in an ancient language that Samantha couldn't understand. While the spell was in effect, the diamond was shining brightly, almost blinding her. When the man had finished the spell, he raised the dagger high over Samantha's body, shouting 'For Anubis and my powers back'. Samantha and her family screamed out loud...

...And Samantha shot up, sitting up in her cot, screaming. When she stopped screaming, she just sat there staring forwards in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. 'The dream seemed so real', she thought, 'it was like that dream I had the day after my mom died 8 years ago. They must be connected somehow. I must tell Ardeth'. Getting up of the cot, Sam went outside of her tent to find Ardeth. Outside, many tents were around her's, some med-jai were keeping watch-out for attackers or strangers, but Ardeth was no-where in sight. She went over to Armed, a guard nearest to her and asked briefly where Ardeth had gone.

"He has gone of to help some family called the O'Connell's get their son back". He explained.

"Why, what happened to him?" Sam asked. "He got kidnapped by the creature".

"Who, or what is this creature?" "He is not of this world, he is the undead bought back to fight the scorpion king".

Samantha looked up at him thoughtfully. Then the penny dropped. "Hey, did you say O'Connell? He was the one who helped my father,brother and aunt who were in need of help".

Armed looked at her suprised at this infomation. "Yes, he help stopped the creature then, who was released for the first time. 12 years ago to the day. He is now married to Evelyn Carnahan and has had a kid called Alex".

"That's good then. Glad to hear Aunty Evy got the big family she wanted. To this day, but this is two days after my mother died. 12 years since that first dream I had." 'I wonder if the dreams have something in common with it?' Sam thought to herself. "Does the creature have a bald head, bronze skin and a lust for power?"

"Yes, why? Have you seen him? When? How?" The guard asked shocked at this news.

"To answer your questions: 1. Yes, I have seen him, 2. The first time was 12 years ago like I said just and 3. In my dreams. Well, more like visions of the future, what's going to happen soon".

"I think you shold tell Ardeth about these dreams. He might be able to work out what they mean. He should be back in a few days".

Samantha nodded to show she understood. She wished she knew herself what her dreams meant, but she was sure her step-brother will tell her exactly what they mean. Or so she thought...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the problem, my sister?" Ardeth asked while sitting down on his cot and motioned her to sit next to him. He returned from helping the O'Connell's and Jonathan defeat Imhotep and the Scorpion King a few days ago.

"I want you to help me find out the meaning of these dreams I've been having. But they seem more like visions". Samantha stated, a bit scared of what he would say what they mean.

"Go on then. Tell me from the first dream and don't stop". Samantha closed her eyes and heavily sighed before starting.

"Alright, in my first dream, that came about 12 years ago, I am in the temple of Anubis hiding behind a rock. In front of me is an alter with a giant statue of Anubis behind it. Then all of a sudden, the rock melt to reveal the great god Anubis himself. He calls forth the only servent he knows that is both strong and will obey his every command. Imhotep. He was standing there fully regenerated in front of Anubis, swearing his alligence to the god. Anubis told him that on the year of the Jackel, he will be needing Imhotep to find the diamond of Ahm Shere that was stolen three days ago, bring it, the O'Connell family and the Carnahan family to this temple and perform the ritual that will give him unlimited powers. In return, he will give Imhotep powers and an immortal soul that can never be removed, no matter how powerful the spell is to remove them before. He agrees to this and is given only two of his powers, the power to turn into sand and the power to call forth mummy soliders to help him capture the two families and the diamond".

"I see. What was in the second dream?" Ardeth asked, a little nervous of what he was hearing.

"Well, in the second dream, that happened about three days before you came back, I was chained to the alter table in the temple, my family, including you, down the bottom of these steps by the alter. They are being held by solider mummies, they are trying to be released but can't. You and my father, Jonathan are fighting the hardest to try to get to me to release me. I hear a noise and see that the diamond is placed next to me. I look up and there is Imhotep, with a dagger raised above me and before he strikes he shouts "For Anubis and my powers back". I screamed along with you and my family when the dagger goes down and then i woke up".

"I see. To tell you the truth, I can only guess that you might be seeing visions into the future, which is not good. But, it is only a guess so do not be alarmed". Ardeth explained, with a hint of alarm in his voice. "But, on the positive side, I have found out where you father leaves, like I promised. But, before I take you there, we must first finish your training which will take another 4 years. Deal?"

"Deal". Samantha hugged her brother to seal the deal and then walked back to her own tent, excited about seeing her family again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 years later...

Samantha had grown up into a beautiful young woman of about 22. Her dark brown hair had grown longer though the years, her sapphire blue eyes shining brightly in the sunlight as she stood ready to battle Ardeth, sword in her hands as she stood in a battle stance. Her Medjai robes blowing in the gently desert wind with her hair. Her knowledge of ighting and defending skills that she has been learning over the years with the Medjai will prove useful in this battle. Her final training battle before she can finally go and see her dad. 'I hope he remembers me' She thought while holding her gaze into her step-brother's eyes.

She suddenly gave a battle cry and charged towards Ardeth, her sword held high. But he moved out of the way just as the sword was going to strike. He whacked her with the hilt end of his sword in the back, so she landed with her face in the sand. Spitting out the sand from her mouth, Sam turned over and kicked out her legs to trip Ardeth over and it worked, so it was his turn to land with his face in the sand. He wasn't moving, so because of her curiosity, Sam crept closer to see if he was alright. She put her hand on his shoulder and he just scared her by shouting her name. She fell backwards in fright and fainted. Now Ardeth was worried about her not getting back up, so he got closer. Bad idea. Sam opened one eye and swung her leg up inbetween the Medjai warrior's legs, his eyes watering and a soft moan came from his lips. He went down and Samantha got up and put her foot on his chest and the sword near his throat asking if he gave up.

"Yes, I give up. You are now ready to go out on your own. After I take you to your father". He replied, with a squeeky vioce and a smile on his face. Samantha helped him to his feet, said sorry quickly for kicking him where it would hurt the most in males and they set of together towards the camp.

Samantha was feeling please with herself. Not only was she a great fighter, she was also great at anichant languages like Arabic, Egyptian, even a bit of Latian. She could also dechpier hieroglyphs with the greatest of ease. In the camp, she went to her tent to pack. Ardeth did promise if Sam could beat him one last tome, he would immediatly take her to England, to London, to home. When she finished packing, Samantha went outside to find her brother there ready with two camels to take them to Giza port which will take them to London in about 4 days. She knew it would be a long wait until she would she her family again, but she know it will be worth it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think of this chapter? I know it's a bit longer than the first chapter, but what you gonna do? Please read and review. From chugirl2526.


	3. Chapter 3

Mummy 3- Lost and Found.

Summery: Four years after TMR, Jonathan discovers that his daughter, who he hasn't seen in 8 years, has found out about a ritual that involves Anubis, Imhotep, the Diamond of Ahm Shere and one of the Carnahan family. But who is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of its characters. Samantha is my own character. I would like to own Rick and Jonathan though. If any of my story sounds like any body else's or if I've nicked anybody's ideas, please tell me, don't sue me.

Chapter 3.

London. 1937.

Jonathan Carnahan was sitting down in his favourite chair in the living room of the O'Connell manor, with a glass of fine brandy in one hand and the local paper in the other. It was a rainy morning, the drops of rain trickling down the panes of the windows. Inside, he sat by a roaring fire, while listening to the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops outside.

Evy was working at the museum and wouldn't be back until later that night, Rick was out with some mates he met not to long ago and wouldn't be back until later as well and Alex was at school and wouldn't be back until three this afternoon. So he decided to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, down by the driveway stood Samantha and Ardeth. They were looking at the manor in the pouring rain, while saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you Ardeth, for everything. For letting me stay with you and the other Medjai, for teaching me all the fighting moves and most importantly, for helping find where my father lives". Samantha looked away from his face while saying this because the tears were already starting to form in her eyes.

Ardeth bought her face up to his own, looked into her eyes and whispered to her, "Remember, you will always have a place in the camp and in my heart. It was so good for me to meet my step-sister. May Allah smile upon you always". With saying this, he kissed her forehead, gave her a hug and walked of into the shadows in the distance.

"May Allah smile upon you too, brother". Samantha watched Ardeth off, slowly turning round while sighing sadly and looked up to her new home for quite a while. She walked up to the old oak doors of the manor and knocked loudly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan jumped high from his chair when he heard a deep banging noise from the front door, scaring him and makingspill brandy all over him.'Well, that didn't last long' thought Jonathan.Cursing loudly, he got up properly and went to open the door.

"Yes, who are you?" He asked as he saw a young woman, about 22 years old, with dark brown hair and brilliant sapphire blue eyes. She was standing in front of him, dripping wet wearing nothing but a skimpy dress.

"My god, you must be freezing. Please come inside by the fire and let's get you warmed up" Jonathan was just about to guide her into the house, until she fainted. He caught her gently in his arms, bought her inside and laid her on the sofa. Laying a blanket on her, he noticed her better. He could have sworn he saw that hair somewhere before and the eyes looked familiar. Then he realised, they were his.

He shook her gently, saying "Wake up. Please wake up". Slowly Samantha's eyes opened. She saw Jonathan and shot up quickly, looking around confused.

"Where am I? What happened?" She then looked at the man sitting in front of her. He looked as though he was in his late 40's, with sandy brown hair and, strange enough, brilliant sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you Jonathan Carnahan?" He nodded. "I've found you. I've finally found you!" He looked at her puzzled. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Samantha".

Jonathan just sat there with his mouth open in shock. "Samantha?" She nodded, tears fresh in her eyes. "My little girl? You've returned to me" He gave her the biggest hug of her life. "Oh dad. I've missed you so much. I've missed you ever since you left me and mother".

"How is you mother? Is she well?" But by the sadness in Samantha's eyes, he knew she wasn't well. "She isn't with us anymore. She was shot by bandits, while protecting me".

"Oh god, I'm sorry". Samantha looked up at his face and saw tears in Jonathan's eyes.

"Dad, can I live with you and Aunty Evy? Please?" She looked at him with puppy eyes. "Of course you can. You can live here as long as you like. Now, let's get you out of those wet clothes and into something warmer before you get flu".

Jonathan took Samantha upstairs and showed her where she will be sleeping, showed her where the bathroom is and helped her pick out some warm clothes to sleep in. When they'd finished that, Samantha got into bed.

"Thank you dad, for letting me stay here. I hope Aunty Evy won't mind".

"I'm sure she won't. Now get some sleep, you're absolutely tired". He said this while she yawned. She nodded, then slowly went to sleep.

'I just hope Rick and Alex won't mind either' Jonathan thought as he silently crept out of her room, hoping they won't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished this chapter now. Remember the drill, please read and review. If anybody has any ideas, please tell me in their reviews. From chugirl2526.


	4. Chapter 4

Mummy 3- Lost and Found.

Summery: Four years after TMR, Jonathan discovers that his daughter, who he hasn't seen in 8 years, has found out about a ritual that involves Anubis, Imhotep, the Diamond of Ahm Shere and one of the Carnahan family. But who is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of its characters. Samantha is my own character. I would like to own Rick and Jonathan though. If any of my story sounds like any body else's or if I've nicked anybody's ideas, please tell me, don't sue me.

Reviewers-

PyroManiac198- Thanks for your review, but in your next review, just tone your excitement down a bit. LOL.

jonnycarnahan- Thanks for your review. Your idea for Jon getting hurt but becoming the hero will happen somewhere near the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4.

It was quarter past three when the O'Connell family finally came home. First to come in though the big front door was Alex O'Connell. He was a lad of about 14 years old, he had sandy-blond hair and almond-shaped blue eyes. He inherited his hair and love of adventure from his father and his eyes and love of Eygpt and it's history from his mother. He threw down his school bag and run around the downstairs floor, yelling and looking for his Uncle John. Next though the door was Rick O'Connell, adventurer, ex-legionnaire and a married family man. Rick had sandy-blond hair and deep brown eyes and was well bulit. He was yelling at Alex to calm down, Finally, Evy O'Connell came though the door closing it behind her. She had dark brown hair and almond-shaped blue eyes. She was telling her husband to leave Alex to find her brother.

"I can't find Uncle John downstairs and he isn't answering my yells". Alex told his parents with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry. He might be outside at the stables, gone for a ride. We'll go and have a look. What are you going to do, Honey, while we have a look?" Rick asked Evy before putting his coat on again.

"The museum was quite hot today. I'll go upstairs and change".

When she went upstairs, she passed the first guest bedroom in her brother's west wing. She stopped to hear a man and a woman talking and laughing. Evy recognised the male voice anywhere. Jonathan. But the female voice she could not recognise, but she swore she heard it before. Opening the door quietly, she saw Jonathan sitting on a chair next to the bed talking to a young woman who was lying in the bed. When they stopped talking, the girl turned her head to where Evy was, then Jonathan did. Seeing his baby sister standing there, he shot of his chair and started an explaination.

"Evy, Old mum, you're home a bit late". He started, stuttering a bit.

"Alex was late coming out of school, who's your friend?" She replied, looking at the woman in the bed.

"I think you need to sit down for what I need to tell you". When she did sit down in the chair, he carried on. "Do you remember Samantha, my daughter who I lost contact with over 12 years ago?" Evy nodded in understandment. "Well, this is her. Meet your niece". He ended, showing Evy the girl on the bed.

Evy was at a loss for words, but soon got out of her shock to give Samantha a hug. Then they heard a coughing noise near the door, turned their heads round and saw father and son at the door, watching the loving moment. "Who's this, Evy?"

"Oh, sorry Rick. This is Jonathan's daughter, Samantha, your niece".

"JONATHAN'S what?" He yelled, while Alex just said "Cool, a new couison".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this right, she's Jonathan's offspring and she wants to live with us?" Rick shouted at Evy. She, Rick and Jonathan were in the kitchen having a talk about Samantha, while Sam was sitting in the living room with Alex swapping life stories. "Are you sure we can trust her, I mean we've never even met her before, except Jonathan".

"I've met her many times when she was a young child, before Jonathan got kicked out of the house and the mother stopped contact between them and before I met you. She spent many christmas and brithdays with us more than with her mom. I even brought Sam her first dagger when she was eight. So I trust her very much, thank you" Evy yelled back at him. Jonathan was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs watching the talk between husband and wife until Rick asked him "Why did you two never tell me and Alex about her? What was the reason you got kicked out the house for and no contact with your daughter?"

"Well, to be truthful, it was an act of Jealousy from the mother because I spent more time and loved Samantha more than Sheba, her mother. I used to come home drunk nearly every night because I liked my drink back then as well. But, I never got too drunk that I would start hitting them". He paused with a honest look on his face. "But, it was Samantha that never minded me when I was drunk, as long as I tucked her into her bed and read her a story I knew from my childhood. Sheba would want to talk to me, but I would just lie on the bed and go straight to sleep. When the morning came, Sam was the one to help nurse my hangovers. In return, I would teach her Poker games and how to pick pockets, as a joke, of course. But Sheba didn't really like the time me and Sam spent together, until she had enough and told me to leave. She threatened that if I didn't leave by the next day, she would call the police on me about drunken abuse I gave them. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to go to jail for something I've never done either. I didn't want to disapoint Samantha by letting her see me go to jail. I understood why she wanted the most attention from our daughter, because she had another child before she met me, but he was taken away from her at birth by his father. She wanted the most attention because she was afraid that I was going to take our daughter away from her, but I wasn't". He explained with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Rick yelled "But why didn't you do anything about it?"

Jonathan yelled back "Do you think I didn't try to do anything about it? I tried everything to get Sheba let me see my daughter again. But nothing worked. I even sent letters to Samantha, but her mother must have never told her about them. I never heard from her for 12 years Rick, I nearly gave up hope on ever seeing her again. I thought that as she grew up, she either forgot about me or she might of died. So her turning up out of the blue is a bit of a surprize and a shock to me too, thank you very much" He finished, breathing heavily from all the breath he used to yell at Rick.

In Jonathan's eyes during that last explaination, was hurt, anger and sadness. In Evy's eyes was tears and in Rick's eyes were gulit and sorrys.

"Jon, listen, I'm so sorry. I never knew, if I did know I wouldn't have said anything. Please forgive me".

"Alright Rick, I forgive. Only on one condition, if you allow Samantha to live with us. You love her, she funny, smart and a good poker partner, if I do say so myself. She can stay in the spare guestroom you found us in in my west wing and she won't be any trouble. Please, she dosen't have anywhere left to go" Jonathan even put on a pupy-dog eyes/pout saying this.

"Alright, alright she can stay" 'Man I hate that look, Evy always uses it to get her way and it always works on me' "I'll call in Sam and Alex to tell them the good news. SAMANTHA. ALEX".

The two came in from the living room door, Alex with a look of wonder on his face and Samantha, with alook of happiness on hers.

"Mom, dad. Samantha's been telling me about living with Ardeth and the other Med-jai and she said she would teach me some self-defence moves. But only with your permission". Rick was just about to tell them the news when Jonathan stated-"So you did grow up with some family, your brother Ardeth". "Yes, a little bit after mom died, I was attacked and saved by Ardeth and have lived with him for the past 12 years".

Rick said shocked "Ardeth Bay's your brother?" "Well my step-brother. Same mom, different dads. Long story".

"Ardeth was great. He taught me anichant Egyptian, Arabic and he taught me how to dechpier hieroglyphs easily. He also taught me self-defence and all the Med-jai ways. In return for staying with him, he promised to bring me to my family in England. And he did".

"Well, it's great to know you grew up safe". "Oh that reminds me dad, thank you for showing me how to play cards and picking pockets. In came in handy when I was living on my own for a while after mom died. It saved my life".

Jonathan looked sheepish as Evy gave him a 'just for a joke' look, which he retailiated with a 'how was I suppossed to know' look.

"Well, witht that happy note, we have some good news to tell you. You're living with us now in the west wing with Jonathan for good".

Sam just stood there with a shocked look onher face, letting what Rick said sink in, then she broke into the most biggest smile of her life. She ran to her father first and hugged him, she then hugged Evy, then Rick and finally Alex.

"Thank you all so much. This going to be great living here" She gave Jonathan another hug, unaware of the dangers that were to come...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think of this chapter? I put a star like this in this chapter. That means i'm thinking of doing a small fan fiction of how Jonathan and Sheba met, had Samantha and Samantha growing up till the age of ten. Jonathan is such a loving caracter, so I had to make him a loving dad in this story. John Hannah is a great actor in the Mummy and the Mummy Returns, as well as Sliding doors and Four weddings and a funeral. Nest chapter to come up soon. From chugirl2526.


	5. Chapter 5

Mummy 3- Lost and Found.

Summery: Four years after TMR, Jonathan discovers that his daughter, who he hasn't seen in 12 years, has found out about a ritual that involves Anubis, Imhotep, the Diamond of Ahm Shere and one of the carnahan family. But which one?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of it's characters. Samantha is my own character. I would like to own Rick and Jonathan though. If any of my story sounds like anybody else's or if I've nicked any ideas, please tell me, not sue me.

Reviewers-

jonnycarnahan- Thanks for your review. It took me ages trying to think of an explaination of Jonathan to give Rick about Samantha. Thanks also for agreeing with me about John Hannah being a great actor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5.

The next few days were some of the best Samantha ever had in her life. She got on great with her Aunt Evy, helping with research on anichant Egyptian gods because of her teachings with Ardeth. She got on great with her Uncle Rick, who helped teach her how to fire a gun like he did with Evy at Ahm Shere very well, this brought uncle and niece closer than ever. She and Alex were a great pair and as thick as theives, they always got into trouble and always got out of it easily. After Evy gave her constant, Samantha started teaching her cousion a few self-defence moves, using sticks of course (swords were absolutly forbidden, Evy said if Sam was gonna teach moves to Alex). He was a fast learner and soon got his more experienced cousion on the ground in submisson, she was proud of him. But, most of the time she spend with her father, Jonathan. The pair were almost inseperable, even Jonathan had forgotten about drinking while helping his daughter settle in, which she did quite easily. They would sit up for ages, talking into the early hours of the morning about their lives so far. The family were finally together peacefully, but the adventure was only just about to begin...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temple of Anubis, one day later...

The vast temple was deathly quiet, even the mice and rats running about the temple were quiet. On the wall straight ahead of the entrance, was a alter for offerings for Anubis and behind that, a giant statue of the jackel-headed God himself. Then, all of a sudden, the statue started cracking in places, until the rock exploded and revealed Anubis, the God of enbalming. He spoke a spell in the old Eygptain language and a person appeared before the alter, this person was bronze-skinned, bald-headed and wore nothing but a lioncloth. Imhotep. As soon as he saw the God, he got down on his knees, crossed his arms over his chest and swore his alligence to Anubis.

"Rise, my new faithful servent, and be told of this task and do it right for a derserving reward" The God bellowed at the fully regenerated Imhotep. He got up and started listening to Anubis with intrest.

"This task, I can only give to you because you are one of the most powerful un-dead that can get the task done right. First of all, do you know of the Carnahan/O'Connell family?" He was satisfied when Imhotep give a nod of knowlegement. "Well, one of them has stolen my Diamond four years ago. I need you to get it back and the person who stole it to have my revenge on them. All I know is that the last name is definatly Carnahan and they are now the Keeper of the Diamond. When you do have the two things I require, you must bring them back here as well as the rest of the families. Then you must then sacrifice the new Keeper of the Diamond using this spell and this sacrifical dagger". Using another spell, Anubis summoned two objects: an anichant scroll with a very old spell on it and a golden-broze dagger with anichant writings on it. He gave these to his servent, who looked at them in awe.

"The spell on this scroll is very important. It makes the Diamond become a vessel to carry the soul of the Keeper in. The diamond will then restore my powers to their fullest and become a most powerful weapon. The family will be there to see one of their family members die before their eyes and make them too afraid to stop me. Now to help you on this tasks, I will only give you two powers for now, the power to turn into sand and the power to raise up any mummy soilders you will need to help capture the big family. Now go, go. You need to back here in five days the most".

"Before I go, my lord. What is the big reward you are offering me to do this task?"

"Your reward is the rest of your powers and an immortal soul that can never be removed, not even by the most powerful spell. Now you must go"

Anubis then turned back into the statue from before and Imhotep flew off in a whirlwind of sand into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same day- Eveing.

Samantha found herself back on the alter table in the temple again. Her family were still down the bottem of the steps in front of the alter, crying out for her release and safety. Looking up, she could see Imhotep raising the dagger and preying up Anubis for power. Down came the dagger, ready to strike it's target. But, behind the alter, the stone statue of Anubis began to break, until the God appeared before them. He looked down at Imhotep and started yelling at him about getting the wrong Carnahan. Everyone looked in the direction that Aunbis was, straight at Jonathan. He soon went calm and fearful againest the mummies that held him. Anubis told everyone that Jon was the new Keeper of the Diamond because he was the one who pinched it from Ahm Shere. He was the one Imhotep had to kill to get his powers. The servent soon went down the steps towards the nervous Englishman and raise up the dagger. Samantha struggled againest her chains, while the rest of the family struggled againest their captor mummies. But it was too late, the dagger went straight into Jonathan stomach. The rest of the family shouted out for him...

...Until Samantha shot up in her bed in the manor, screaming with a cold sweat going down her body. Her bedroom door shot open and in came Jonathan, Evy, Rick and Alex, wondering what the hell the screaming was.

"Sam, Sam, look at me. What happened?" Jonathan asked her, panicking about this. Sam just looked him right in his eyes, hugged him tightly and started crying. "Oh God dad, you're alright. Thank the Gods you're alright".

"Why, what do you mean by that?" Samantha pryed away from her father and sighed sadly. "Listen, I've got something to tell you, all of you..."

But before she could start, A man in black robes appeared at the door. "Sorry about barging in like this, but I need to talk to Samantha for a minute. Oh, by the way sorry about the door. Are you alright, Sister?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here, brother?" Sitting up in bed, she became interested in why Ardeth was here.

"It seems that your future visions are came true. We need all of your family's help". He looked round to see puzzled expressions on everyone's faces except Samantha's. 'This is going to be a long night' he thought quietly to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here you go. Next chapters up. Only took me two hours to write, so it might be a bit small, but oh well. I'm on half term now, so I can do more chapters (And have many lieins. Go me. LOL). From chugirl2526.


	6. Chapter 6

Mummy 3- Lost and Found.

Summery: Four years after TMR, Jonathan discovers that his daughter, who he hasn't seen in 12 years, has found out about a ritual that involves Anubis, Imhotep, the Diamond of Ahm Shere and one of the carnahan family. But which one?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of it's characters. Samantha is my own character. I would like to own Rick and Jonathan though. If any of my story sounds like anybody else's or if I've nicked any ideas, please tell me, not sue me.

Reviewers-

jonnycarnahan- Thanks for your review. Don't worry, Jonathan isn't really gonna die. But he will be hurt quite a bit, both physically and emotionally later on.

Cookie044- Thanks for your review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6.

Sitting on the bow of the ship that left from London to Giza port three days ago, Samantha was thinking about the past events that whent on...

------------------Flashback-------------------

After finally calming Sam down and telling her everyone was alright, she, the O'Connells, Jonathan and Ardeth made their way downstairs to the living room, where they sat in front of a huge roaring fire and began disscussing why Ardeth was here.

"It seems what I said back at the camp was true. You can see future visions instead of past visions, you can see into the future when you're asleep" Ardeth explained to his step-sister, who was sitting on the sofa in-between her father and her cousion. Evy and Rick sat on the same chair, Evy in Rick's lap and Ardeth standing by the fire.

"So, what your telling me is, I've got some sort of power? Thats why I've been seeing the future?" "Yes, that seems like the most sensible reason".

"Wait, am I the only one who dosen't get what the hell they're talking about?" Rick exclaimed, confused. Everyone else's confused looking faces confirmed they're agreement with him. "You were about to tell us something in your room before we were rudely interrupted, Sam"

Samantha nodded her head and started telling her big family about the three visions she's had, the first one about the meeting between Imhotep and Anubis, the second vision of herself being sacrificed in front of her family by the mummy for Anubis and finally, her new vision which she took awhile explaining because of what had happen to Jonathan in it. When she had finished, she looked around at her family's facial expresssions. Ardeth's face showed sadness, Rick and Alex's face showed anger and Evy's face both anger and sadness. But when she turned to her father, his face showed fear and sadness. Samantha leant over and hugged him firecely which he returned just as hard.

"I promise you dad, I will not let anything happen to you, I promise. Even if it means giving up my own life" Jon pulled her away and looked her in the eyes with a small smile on his face, saying "You don't have to give your life for me, I know I'll be alright. You won't be the only one protecting me" With that, he looked over at Rick, Evy, Alex and Ardeth.

Suddenly the Med-jai chief shouted out "That's it" "What's it?" Alex asked out of curiousity, the first thing he's said since they came downstairs. "Samantha, have you been experiencing any other powers at all, like moving things without realising it out of anger, sadness or fear?" With that, Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on her memories until she saw what Ardeth meant. "Yes I have, why?"

"There is a legend that says that the Keeper of the Diamond of Ahm Shere is the person who hands have last been on it. In this case, Jonathan is the new keeper of the Diamond" Jon looked at him, both shocked by the news, but also pleased he's got a new destiney. "The first and only one to have touched it was the God Anubis himself. It is also written that if the Keeper has any children, they become Protector(s) of the Keeper and keep him or her from harm. They are given powers of the ability of moving things with their minds and future visions to keep an eye on any dangers that might hurt or kill their parent(s). That is why you can do those things Sam. That is why Anubis wanted Jonathan dead instead of you".

"But why does my dad have to die? Why not me or anyone else?" "Because only Anubis will want the new Keeper of the Diamond's soul inside the Diamond to regain his powers. There is a spell that will turn the diamond into a vessel that will hold the soul in it and makes it become a powerful weapon that Anubis will use to destory the world with".

"Well, not on my watch he won't" Everyone was shocked when Jonathan said this. Getting up off the sofa, he turned to Ardeth and asked him "Do you want to see the Diamond?" When Ardeth nodded, Jon went upstairs towards the bedroom Samantha was sleeping in. He than walked towards the large wardorbe in the corne of the room, opened it up and reached inside towards the bottom until he felt something hard. Brushing off some old shirts, he picked up the object that started all this trouble. He held it up to the light, blinded by the light reflecting off the shining surface. 'I knew I should of sold this when I had the chance' he thought before turning to go down the stairs again.

Jon showed the Diamond to Ardeth, who wouldn't take it of him. "It has chosen you to become its new Keeper only. no-one else can touch it except you and Samantha, since she's your daughter and personal Protector. If anyone else touches it, it will not be pleasent". Jonathan passed it to Sam, who took it off him no problem, but when Alex touched it, he got a electric shock. "Owch, he's right, it isn't pleasent" So, he went back over to his mom, who gave him a hug.

"Listen, there is a way to prevent this from happing and that's by finding the spell that can netrualise the power to absorb souls". "Yes, alright an easy way to defeat the baddies" Alex shouted excititly. "No, it is not that easy. The spell is on a scroll that currently resigns in..."

"...The temple of Anubis, where we should not go for danger to this family" Samantha got up of the sofa to stand next to her step-brother. "What must I do to stop this?"

"What do you mean "just you"? I'm coming along to make sure nothing happens to my little girl" Jonathan made his way over to his daughter and hugged her close to him "I don't care what happens to me, just as long as you're safe. Besides, you're going to protect me, aren't you?" He smiled with a look of bravery on his face, but inside he was absolutly terrified, but he wasn't gonna show them that.

"If Uncle John's going then so am I to help Sam protect him. I might not have the powers Sam has, but I'm just as useful with the self-defence moves she's taught me" Alex ran upto his cousion before hugging her. "In that case, it looks like me and Evy are coming to protect all of you" Rick stated before he and Evy got up and stood beside the rest of their family.

"Well, this is good. The more people we have, the better chance we have of finding that spell before any ritual came comence. We must leave immediatly then, before the creature comes here to begin his search for Jonathan and the Diamond". Everyone agreed to this and made their way upto their rooms to pack. Ardeth decided to stay and sleep downstairs on the sofa, but Evy wouldn't hear of it and showed him to a room on the East side of the manor.

After she finished packing, Samantha couldn't help but think that she was leading her family into the utmost of danger. Before falling into a reatless sleep, she check to make sure her faithful dagger was still on the bedside table. The dagger was made from the best of silver with a ivory handle with a image of Bast, the cat-headed Goddess and her favourite Goddess. 'This dagger is the one Anuty Evy gave me when I was eight, this will be the one I use to take down Imhotep with if he comes anywhere near my family, espeically my dad'.

-----------------Flashback ends-------------------

Now, she still had that idea of revenge if needed and the sense of dread and fear of the danger that is to come. Deep in her thoughts, Sam didn't notice that her step-brother stood next to her until he spoke "What are you thinking about, dear sister of mine?"

Samantha looked at him after jumping a bit "Bloody hell, you scared me". She seemed to have picked that up from her father from hanging around with him for so long "I'm just thinking is there anyway to chance the future. You know, anyway to help my dad and you guys from the mummy soliders?" She spoke this while looking at the rest of the family over the other side of the ship. Evy and Rick were sitting in deckchairs while watching Jonathan and Alex playing a game of snap (Jonathan wasn't allowed to play Poker or any gambling card games with Alex, like he did with Samantha). Sam couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Did your father hide the Diamond safely?" "Yes, he hid it in his room in a big air vent. Well, it's only a day away before we finally get rid of this problem once and for all". Ardeth looked at her, surprized and happy by her determination. "Are you scared at all, Sam?"

"No, not really. I am not scared for my live, but for yours and for the rest of my family. But I'll tell you this, if Imhotep even dares to hurt one of them, he is mine. And that's a promise". Her eyes were full of promise and determination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how about that, Jonathan's got a new destiney. Will Samantha and the others be able to protect him, or will Anubis get his powers back? Will Sam's new powers help save her family? Will Jonathan ever realise that he hasn't had a drink for over a week? The answers to these questions will only be revaled if you review this chapter. (Please. Uses puppy-eyes and pout) From chugirl2526.


	7. Chapter 7

Mummy 3- Lost and Found.

Summery: Four years after TMR, Jonathan discovers that his daughter, who he hasn't seen in 12 years, has found out about a ritual that involves Anubis, Imhotep, the Diamond of Ahm Shere and one of the carnahan family. But which one?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of it's characters. Samantha is my own character. I would like to own Rick and Jonathan though. If any of my story sounds like anybody else's or if I've nicked any ideas, please tell me, not sue me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7.

After finally arriving at Giza port, the group bought six camels and started making their way across the desert. The plan was that they would stop off at the Med-jai camp that protects the temple of Anubis and get supplies they would need. They would also think up a plan to destory Imhotep and Anubis and save the world once again. Ardeth was leading the way, Samantha and Jonathan were riding next to each other, for once silent and Rick, Evy and Alex were bringing up the rear. Sam, finally annoyed by the silence in the group, rode up to her step-brother and asked "How far now brother? The silence is killing me".

"It should not be far now. About another half a day I suppose, why?" "I think everyone could us a rest, can't we stop for a bit?" Turning round, they could see that Jonathan, even though he was still scared for his life, was quietly napping with a more peaceful look on his face then before and Alex was sleeping peacefully himself. Evy and Rick were in danger of falling herself themself.

"You are right. We better rest to save energy because once we get to the Med-jai camp, we attack the creature and Anubis" He then halted his camel and Sam followed suit. Behind them, Rick stopped Evy's camel and trotted up to Alex's and Jonathan's camels to stop them as well. When everyone got off their camels, they got down blankets from the pack-backs on the camels and settled down. Jonathan and Alex soon whent back to sleep, followed by Evy. Rick would only go to sleep when Ardeth and Samantha promised to keep watch over them. Three hours whent by before Ardeth yawned and Samantha had to order him to sleep as well.

While everyone slept, Sam kept awake while looking into the distance where the temple of Anubis is situated. Suddenly, she could see in the distance something swirling, but as it came closer, it got slower and smaller. She was going to wake everyone up, but she got stopped by two solider mummies holding on to her arms. 'Solider mummies. But that could only mean...' Before she could shout for her family to wake up, the sandstorm got even more slower and smaller until it became the form of a man. As this man strolled up towards her, she could see what he looked like to confirm her suspisions. He had bronze-skin, a bald head and wore nothing but a lioncloth and a tattered robe. 'Yep, Imhotep. Great' He went up to her face and gave her a evil smile, before walking over to the sleeping and oblivous family. Sam struggled againest the solider mummies that held her captive as Imhotep walked over to Jonathan and looked him over. 'Oh God. I hope he dosen't relise dad's the new Keeper of the Diamond' Samantha thoyght, panicking for her father safety. But, Imhoep just walked back over to her and asked simply in anichant Eygptian "Where is the Diamond and the Keeper named Carnahan?" 'He dosen't know! Great, I can trick him into thinking I'm the Keeper and buy everyone enough time to think up a great plan'.

"I am the keeper who you seek. My name is Samantha Carnahan and the Diamond is mine. But, I have hidden it safely away from my enermies, so you will never find it". But he just smirked and replied in the same Eygptian voice "That is no problem. I have found the Keeper, but I do not have to worry about you finding the Diamond for me. Your family will only be too willing to find the Diamond for me in place for your safety". With that he turned around to face the still sleeping family and walked towards Jonathan again. Still he didn't hurt Jon, but just place a old scroll next to him after writing a quick message on it.

"Come with me Keeper, it is time to regain my powers back". He gave one final look at the STILL sleepimg family (God, when they're tired, they can sleep though anything) and walked back towards Sam. He then took possesion of her and walked back towards from where he came from. Right at the last few minutes, Samantha just shouted out "DAD, ARDETH, ANYONE, WAKE UP AND HELP ME" Just before she and Imhotep became the sandstorm, Sam could see Jonathan shot up from his sleep and shouted back "SAMANTHA". Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything whent black...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan ran towards where the sandstorm just left, shouting out his daughter's name before realising she was gone. He rushed back towards everyone else and started waking them up. "Comon guys, wake up. Our old friend's got Sam, we've got to go and get her". Everyone woked up striaght away at that news and started gathering the supplies and blankets up. In his frenzy, Jon nearly didn't notice the scroll that was lying next to him before. He picked it up and nearly fainted at it's words.

_Family of the Keeper of the Diamond,_

_If you get this message, that means that I have the Keeper, but I have not got the diamond. If you wish to see her alive and well, you will bring me the Diamond at the temple of Anubis by tonight by midnight. If not, then she will die anyway._

_Imhotep._

"Jonathan, what is it?" He just passed the scroll over to Ardeth still in denial of what he just read. "She? Her? What does he mean that?" Ardeth asked, puzzled by this infomation. Jonathan stared at him for a few seconds before giving the answer "Samantha. Samantha gave herself for us to have more time to think up a plan. She gave her life by saying she was the Keeper. She gave her life for me" Tears welled up in his eyes as he said this, threatning to fall. He then shook his head, held it high with a new burning for revenge in his eyes and started for the camels.

When he got on his camel, he looked down at his family, their faces full of sadness for Sam and for him. "Come on. The sooner we get to the temple, the sooner we can get Sam back. But this time, I get to kill Imhotep for this" With anger in his voice he said this and he started off. Everyone else ran towards their camels, got on them quickly and trotted fast up to Jonathan, not saying anything until they got there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The O'Connell's, Jonathan and Ardeth finally got to the Med-jai camp that guards the temple of Anubis just as the sun went down. But, when they got there, no-one wanted to rest and think up a plan, they just wanted to get it over and done with and save Sam. Espcially Jonathan. Ardeth insisted that they did think of a plan because if they went in without one, Samantha would surely be killed no problem. Jon finally agreed to this and sat down inside Ardeth's tent with the others. The plan was finally planned after two hours worth of arguing, they would go in with the Diamond in plain sight, because wiothout the Diamond with them, Imhotep will still kill Sam. Then they would fight their way to her freedom and destory Imhotep, Anubis and the power of the Diamond before tommorow even came.

They left the camp another hour later so it was quarter to midnight and started towards the temple. Ardeth lead the group towards the towering building with a look of anger on his face, Evy, Rick and Alex followed him with a look of worry and bravery on their faces and finally Jonathan, with a look of pure rage on his face, ready to take down anyone or anything in his way of his daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the temple, the group followed Ardeth deeper into the centre. They got there without any trouble. When they got into the centre, that was a different story. The room was held up high by stone pillers, each with a light of fire on it. At the other end of the room, there was a stone statue of the jackel-headed God, Anubis. The flicker lights, from the fires on the pillers, made his face look more evil. In front of the statue, there was a stone alter with steps leading up to it, and chained on the top of the alter...

..."SAMANTHA" Jonathan shouted. He started towards her, until an evil laughter echoed in the hugh room. Out of the shadows behind the alter, Imhotep stood with a scroll in one hand and a golden-bronze dagger in the other. "Welcome, I see you have bought the Diamond with you. Bad mistake" And with a few more words, solider mummies popped out of ground and took hold of each group member, two on each except Alex, who was small and only needed one to hold him. When they were immobolised, another solider mummy went up to Jonathan and took the Diamond off Jonathan, who was currently trying to get his captors to release him. The mummy then went up to Imhotep and gave him the Diamond. Imhotep gave an evil smile before unfoling the scroll. He then woke Samantha up by slapping her gently in the face.

She woke up and looked down the steps, then her blood froze in her veins at the scene before her. Her vision was coming true. Evy was crying, Alex was shouting, so was Ardeth but using Arabic words not suitable for polite conversation. But her concern was for her father, who was struggling fierously againest his captors, tears down his face but his face showed more anger than sadness. "No, not Smantha" he yelled. Suddenly, a bright light blinded her. Turning her head up quickly, she could see Imhotep chant a spell from a old scroll. 'Oh no. The diamond's becoming the soul vessel. They must not have found the scroll with the spell that could netrualise it's power. Now the worst is going to come' Sam thought as Imhotep raised the dagger over her. "For Anubis and for my powers back" Even though they knew what was going to happen, Sam and her family screamed, until the dagger stopped an inch above her heart.

The statue behind them started cracking up, then the rocks exploded of it and walking towards the alter was Anubis himself. He looked down at Samantha, who was getting her braeth back from holding it in when the dagger came down. "This is not the Keeper. You have got the wrong Carnahan. The one you want is the one who held the Diamond close to him" With this, he looked down at Jonathan, who still continued stuggling. Imhotep then had the look on his face that people had when the penny drops in their mind. "You have ten minutes to do the job right and I will be watching you". Imhotep then gathered the dagger in his hand and slowly walked calmly towards Jon. 'Oh God no, dad. Wait, my dagger is in my pocket. I just need to concentrate my mind on that mind-moving power'. As she did this, Imhotep got closer to Jonathan, who stopped stuggling and looked at the high priest with fear on his face and in his eyes.

Finally, Sam got the dagger out of her pocket with her mind and started slicing the chains that held her to the alter. She was then free and rushed down the steps towards her father and Imhotep. No-one was notising her, as they were watching Jon and Imhotep.

Jonathan looked up in horror at the mummy in front of him and shut his eyes quickly when he saw the dagger raised 'Well, this is it, Jonny old boy. At least you got to meet your daughter again before you went'. But the dagger never hit him, but there was a gasp of pain from someone in front of him and a scream from Evy. As he opened his eyes, he wished to shut them again from the sight in front of him. Samantha took the blow for him, the dagger stuck in her stomach deeply as she fell to her knees. "Samantha, SAMANTHA" He shouted as new, fresh tears fell down his cheeks from the sight of his fallen daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger time. You know what to do if you want to know the rest. You will want to know the rest because it's the final chapter and big fight scene. Please read and review this story, please. I'll be forever grateful. From chugirl2526.


	8. Chapter 8

Mummy 3- Lost and Found.

Summery: Four years after TMR, Jonathan discovers that his daughter, who he hasn't seen in 12 years, has found out about a ritual that involves Anubis, Imhotep, the Diamond of Ahm Shere and one of the carnahan family. But which one?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy or any of it's characters. Samantha is my own character. I would like to own Rick and Jonathan though. If any of my story sounds like anybody else's or if I've nicked any ideas, please tell me, not sue me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8.

Time seemed to go slowly when everyone saw Samantha falling on her knees. She then slowly turned around to Jonathan said four words and then fall down on the ground fully, pulling out the dagger and throwing it to the side and cluching her stomach. _I love you, dad._

"NOOOOO" Jonathan went mad and started pulling away from his captors again, but because they were distracted while watching what was going on, he was able to escape them. He pushed Imhotep out of the way and gathered Sam in his arms, tears still streaming down his face. She was in an awful state, she was losing too much blood and she was too pale for Jon's liking.

A mighty roar rang out from by the alter, from Anubis. He was mad, furious with rage even at Imhotep. "You fool. You got the wrong person. You will now suffer the _Hom-Dai_ over and over again for all eternity for your insulance" With that, he drew energy from the fires of the pillars and made his claws glow. He then ran upto Imhotep, claws raised up and brought them down on him, slicing the ex-high priest into three sperate pieces. Imhotep screamed loudly and started disappering piece by piece until he was no more. The fires nearly went out and the only brightest thing in the hugh room was the Diamond, waiting for Samantha's soul.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Sam. Stay awake. You're gonna get though this, just stay with us" Jonathan was kneeling on the floor with his daughter's head on his lap, stroking her hair gently. Ardeth walked around to the other side of her, and held her hand. His eyes showed that she wasn't going to make it out of here alive. Evy and Rick were holding each other for comfort and Alex was crouching down at her feet, with tears in his eyes that were threating to spill.

"Dad, I'm not gonna make it, you know it, I know it, everyone knows it. But, before I go, I have one last message for each of you. Uncle Rick, I want to thank you for showing me how to use a gun, all that time brought us closer and I'm glad of that. And one more thing, don't go so hard on my dad, he dosen't mean any harm in what he does. It's how he is and nothing really is gonna chance that" Rick nodded slowly and sadly in understandment, giving her one last small smile.

"Aunty Evy, you are one of the most smartest, prettiest and bravest women I have ever had the pleasure to meet in my life. Thank you for my dagger and for letting me live with you. Take care of my dad" Evy just cried even more at these words and buried her head into Rick's shoulder.

"Alex, I want you to have my dagger, it's still on the alter by the Diamond. I know you will put it to good use. You are one of the most smartest kids I've ever met. Be good for your parents and your Uncle John" Alex silently thanked her and turned away to walk towards the alter.

"Ardeth, thank you for putting up with me all those years in the camp and thank you for finding my London family. If it wasn't for you, I probably would never have found them. Take care of everyone at the Med-jai camp. Help Alex find that dagger, we don't know if Anubis is still around" Ardeth, who never really shown any emotions, was crying while silently nodding. He then stood up and walked towards the alter with Alex.

Samantha then finally looked up towards Jonathan, who shows no sign of his crying to stop. "Well, I guess this is it. At least my promise of protecting you is done. I'm sorry we've only seen each other for just over a week since my childhood, but you gotta agree: it was fun" "No, sweetheart. You don't have to say sorry for this, you didn't know this was gonna happen" Jonathan pleaded to her. "I love you so much, dad. I love you all so much, my family. Now I can rest easy I found it. Look after each other, oh and do one last thing for me: stop Anubis" With that said, her eyes went glassy and colourless, her breathing slowed and slowed until it finally stopped.

"NOOOO. Samantha wake up, please come back, please" But Jon's pleas were not answered.

Samantha Carnahan was dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan's cries echoed across the room, all the while hugging his daguhter's body, his body rocking with sobs. Rick and Evy were crying on each other, while Alex and Ardeth had made their way towards the alter.

"Poor Uncle John, I wish there was an easier way to deal with this" Alex wished sadly and silently. He and Ardeth found the dagger and was going to make their way back down towards the broken family. But the Diamond glowed even brighter then before, nearly blinding the pair. Samantha's body was also glowing in the same light, until a glowing form of a woman floated out. Her soul. It then sped of towards the Diamond until there was no more light. The Diamond then started glowing a deep blue to show that there was a soul occupied in it. Alex looked at Ardeth and started to reach his arm out to touch it, but something brushed past the alter and snatched the Diamond.

"Success. It may not be the Keeper's soul in the Diamond, but the Protector's is just as powerful" Anubis held the Diamond high above his head as he floated and laughed evilly. The family down below looked at him in amazement, but one person wanted revenege badly. Jonathan got up of his knees, made Sam's body comfortable and walked over to Anubis. "Let my daughter's soul go! Killing her is one thing, but this takes the biscuit"

Anubis looked down at him alone and smilied a sly smile "No, instead let's just see how powerful a weapon this Diamond can be". He shot out a beam of light from the blue glowing gem that struck Jonathan in the chest. He flew off across the room and landed hard on his shoulder. A crunching sound of a dislocated shoulder could be heared and echoed. Evy ran towards her brother and helped him up, minded his shoulder at the time.

Alex and Ardeth saw the whole thing with awe. "We've got to help him. Wasn't there a scroll spell that could neutralises the Diamond's power?" Ardeth looked down at him with the look Imhotep had when Anubis told him about Jon being the Keeper. "Of coruse, when the power has gone, Samantha's soul will go back to her body and she come back to life. We must find that scroll and fast. The only clue I know is that it resides inside the last place we'll think" So they thought and thought until Alex came up with the answer "The Diamond. The Diamond must have a false bottom that can hold the scroll in it. We got to tell the others"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anubis cornered Jonathan and Evy into a corner of the room. "Now, maybe I can take your soul and combine the two to make an even more powerful weapon" But he was cut short when gunshots were heard and he dropped the Diamond in front of Jon. Turning round holding his arm, Anubis saw Rick standing there, guns smoking "Leave my wife and brother-in-law alone"

"Fine, then you will die first" The jackel-headed God then muttered a few words, then a sword appered out of nowhere into his hands. He then landed on the ground and started chasing after Rick, who has ran of away from the siblings. "What's he doing?" Evy asked, scared for her husband's life. "He is giving us time to find the scroll with the spell we need. Come on, we better start looking" Jonathan realised. They just got up when Alex and Ardeth ran upto them. "Uncle John, the scroll is in the bottom of the Diamond. The golden base in detatchable"

Jonathan scambled to the nearest big rock and started bashing the bottom of the Diamond on it. Upon hearing this, Anubis stopped his chase of Rick and ran back to the Englishman destorying his weapon. The bottom finally came loose and an anichant scroll fluttered out. Jon was just about to pick it up, when a hand grabbed him by his throat and slammed him againest the nearest pillar "Now you will die for ruining my dream of power" Jonathan's face was starting to turn blue and he was slowly drifting into blackness, but he still awake in just enough time to see Ardeth dig his sword into Anubis's back. The God screamed in agony and dropped Jonathan. He turned around and started fighting the Med-jai chief.

While Anubis was busy, Alex sat next to his uncle and held the scroll out to him. He then gripped Jon's shoulder, which resulted in a gasp of pain from Jon. "Sorry, but look at the scroll, it's in anichant Eygptian. Maybe mom can read it?" But from the battle, Ardeth managed to shout out "No, only the Keeper can read the spell for it to work. Only Jonathan can".

Jonathan then looked back at the scroll and started reading the chant. He thought he would mess it up, but the words can flowing out of his mouth easily. As he said this, the Diamond started glowing it's normal colour again. The glowing form of a woman came slowly out of it and shot off towards the body of Samantha, where it disappered. Samantha made no sign of waking or moving, making it seem that Anubis has won.

Jon walked towards his daughter and kneeled down next to her. As his hand brushed her cheek, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her chest raised up and down slowly. She was alive again.

"Dad? DAD!" She shot up quickly and hugged her father. Jonathan, shocked beyound words, just hugged her back and started crying again. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy and happiness for seeing his daughter alive and well again. "Come on, let's rid the world of a real problem".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardeth battled feriously, hoping that Jonathan succeded in his task. Anubis took this moment of distraction to swipe his sword down and knock Ardeth's out of his hand. "Anubis, this battle is between me, you and the Keeper" He saw something that his eyes wouldn't have belived. Samantha was standing up, without the stabwound in her stomach though, near Anubis WITH HIS SWORD. "This weapon will do in defeating you. This ends here NOW".

She raised the sword over her head and stabbed it into Anubis's chest, right where his heart is. The God screamed in pain "Damn you. You were ment to die. You have not seen the last of me" Then he gave one last scream of pain and disappered into a pile of dust, which blew away in the breeze.

Sam then looked her step-brothe in the eyes and smiled. It was finally over. "Samantha?" "In the flesh". Suddenly, the temple started shaking. Dust and bits of rock started falling down. "Come on, let's get to the others before this whole building falls on us".

They ran towards where the others were. After saying quick hellos, they ran towards the entrance. Outside, the sunlight glaring down at them nearly blinded them. They ran to a safe distance and watched as the temple sank into the sand, taking the Diamond with it. "The Diamond. I forgot to get it. What if someone-" Ardeth stopped Jonathan there, "There is no point of anyone getting it. It's power has been neutrelised for all time, thanks to you"

"Well done, Jon" "I'm so proud of you" "Way to go, Uncle John" He took these all in but the one person he wanted to see most was Sam. "I thought I lost you. Never do that again or try not to. I couldn't stand to lose you again". "Alright, but I'm not promising anything. Come on every body, let's go home".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day.

Rick, Evy, Alex and Samantha took Jonathan to the doctors to see about his shoulder. It was definatly dislocated and had to go in a cast for six weeks. Ardeth returned to the Med-jai after taking the family safely home, the legend of the Keeper and Protector of the Diamond of Ahm Shere will live on for ever.

When they got home, Jonathan told them he was going upstairs to change, have a bath and have a nap. He was hot, sweaty and tired. He dragged himself up the stairs and wondered into his room. He took his shirt off carefully because of his cast and looked at it in horror. It was caked in blood, not his blood, but Samantha's. As if by magic, she appered at the door.

"Dad, are you alright. I mean, apart from the shoulder?" He turned around with his 'bloody' shirt in his good hand. She saw his horror-stricken face, walked over to him and hugged him. "Dad, it's over now. There's nothing to worry about now" "Yes, but I nearly lost you. I wouldn't be able to live with that in my life if you left me that way".

"Of course you would live with your life still. Aunty Evy and Uncle Rick needs you and so does Alex, no matter what they say. You've got to look after them, it's your duty. Besides, I'm not going anywhere now for a long time, so stop all this fuss, get in that abth and hurry up and get a nap. Aunty Evy says dinner will be ready soon" "Your right. Tell Evy I'll be down in a few hours" Sam gave him a quick peck on the cheek and made her way to the door. "Just think of it this way. It just the first of adventures with me around. That I promise".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thats that finish. FINALLY! It's taken me ages and now my head hurts from thinking up the whole thing. LOL. The next story won't be up for a while, not until I've a rest from this one. Tell me if you it sucks, I won't mind. Tell you what, I only start the next story when I get ten reviews on this one, promise. From chugirl2526.


End file.
